disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor's Great Galago Trouble
'Connor's Great Galago Trouble '''is the 29th episode of Season 15. Summary When the galagos' tree is destroyed by lightning in Ndefu Grove, Connor takes them home to take care of them while the Lion Guard clear up the grove and find a new tree for their friends. Plot The episode begins with Connor hanging out with the Lion Guard and Timon and Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls. Just then, Connor hears a sound that was like thunder as he stops drinking his Swahili fruit juice and gets up from his hammock and shouts to his friends that he hears a storm coming. The Lion Guard and Connor leave Hakuna Matata Falls to warn the animals about the storm and everyone ran into their homes for safety. The wind grew strong and rain began to pour! As Connor helped Fuli and Ono with the aardvarks, he sees the galagos climbing up into their tree but their tree was struck by lightning, and the tree was beginning to fall down along with the galagos! Calling to Kion, Connor points to the falling tree and he and the Lion Guard ran to the rescue as Besthe used his super strength to stop the falling tree and save the galagos who fall on his back. Later, after the storm, the galagos slid off Besthe's back and Bunga and Connor catch them, then Bunga cuddles one of the galagos while Connor and Laini looked at the destroyed tree as Laini started to panic about where she and her family are gonna live. Kion walks up and tells her to not worry for that he and the Lion Guard will find a new tree for them to live in. But Laini asks where she and the other galagos are gonna live while they do that. Coming up with an idea, Connor tells Laini that maybe she and the galagos can stay at his house since it's very comfy and cozy there, not like their tree, but much better. The other galagos were excited but Laini was unsure, but she decided that maybe they could stay there anyway. As the Lion Guard went and said goodbye and good luck to Connor, he takes the galagos with him and takes out his teleporting gem to teleport him and the galagos into his room. Then, when they were in his bedroom, Connor lays the galagos on his bed and walks to his bookshelf to pull out his animal book to find what galagos eat while Laini and the galagos were resting. Just then, Lucky the black cat enters the room and finds his owner reading as he walks up to ask what was going on. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Sound * Mother Nature's Touch * Stretchy Powers * Levitation Characters * Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images